The Real Dark Lord
by DarkCowboy
Summary: This is my FanFic about The Dark Lord. It is basically about Lord Voldemort falling for one of his Death Eaters, a woman called Cally Chase. Dumbledore always said his biggest weakness was not being able to comprehend love, but what if he could?
1. Chapter 1

The Real Dark Lord  
Chapter One

I was lonely as a child, with no brothers or sisters to play with and a father that hated me it was no wonder...

My mother was a witch as I found out, though my father denies it. He told me she died giving birth to me and blamed me for her death, he never forgave me and took every chance to remind me of that fact.

He used to be something, we used to be rich, you wouldn't know it but we had a big mansion, a posh car and lived in luxury. My mother adored the finer things in life and my father would give it to her, nothing was too grand. That was until my mother died.  
My father gave up, decided it wasn't worth it, he resigned from his job and sold the house.

Now he lives as a slob, leaving his mess for me to pick up whilst enduring harsh words and occasional beatings from him, just for the hell of it. That was, until my 11th birthday.

I awoke to piercing sunlight shining through my gritty curtains and after a few moments I realised the date, the 18th of May. It was my 11th birthday, I sighed, another year, another day of cleaning up after my father. I could expect no presents, no kind words or wishes, just sweeping around my dozing father. I stretched and slowly got up, I wasn't looking forward to the pitiful existence I had had to get used too. Then my fathers drunken voice came flying up the stairs.

"Cally, get your useless backside out of bed! There's a letter down here for you, once you're done with that, I want my breakfast! NOW!"

I got up and marched down the stairs, a letter, that was unexpected. Maybe I had a long lost relative that was going to whisk me away from this place, well, I could hope. It seemed to be the only thing that kept me going in this dingy place.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and there was a letter on the shelf by the front door addressed to me, cautiously (I was almost afraid it would disappear), I picked it up and looked over the envelope. In very neat writing on the front was my name and address, but there where no postage stamps in sight.

"Cally, there's a bloody owl on the window sill, get me my gun, you can make my tea with it tonight, come on girl hurry it'll fly away!" Shouted my father.

Oh god. I thought, as I hurried in the living room I tried to make myself as big as possible hoping that as I walked past the window it would fly away. Instead it just sat there hooting away at itself, as I picked up the gun and handed it too my father, the owl seemed to realise something was wrong and took off.

Thank goodness, I thought to myself.

"Damn it, owls make damn good eating. I was hoping it was stupid you see, being as it were out in the daytime and all that." Sighed my father, he never used to talk like that; he used to talk as though he ruled the world, every word pronounced correctly, no slang or short words, not now though, not ever again.  
He continued to drink his beer as though nothing had happened.

It was rather strange I guess, I thought as I put the gun back behind the cabinet, but I turned my attention to more pressing matters, my letter.

Dear Miss Chase,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely.

Armando Dippet,  
Headmaster

What a joke, I thought; some people have such a weird sense of humour.  
Without a second thought, I tossed it into the rubbish and forgot about it.

I was sitting up in my room thinking a couple of days later when my father's shouts broke through my thoughts.

"Cally! There's more letters for you!"

He sounded surprised.

And so was I, there at the foot of the stairs, in front of the door was a small mountain of letters, all addressed to me in the same neat script. I read one and it held the same information that the previous one had. I ripped the all up and tossed them into the rubbish again, someone really needs to get a hobby if this is all they can do for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The Real Dark Lord  
Chapter Two

After a few weeks of more and more letters, some with strange addresses like: Ms Cally Chase, smallest bedroom, and Third room on the left. I began to get a strange feeling that someone was stalking me, then my thoughts were confirmed.

My father had sent me out to run to the shops to buy him some more bread and I suddenly realised they was a strange man behind me. He was very tall and very big built with a scraggy beard and piggy eyes. He looked like a giant to me, he must have been eight feet tall.

As I carried on walking he almost followed me, dogging my footsteps until as I turned the corner to the shops. He was gone, I looked behind me and he had vanished.

Good, I thought, no more strange people to follow me. As I turned back to carry on walking there he was, dead ahead. I tried to keep calm and pursued to walk straight past him as if he was just another neighbour.

"Are you Miss Cally Chase?" The tall man said very quietly, so I couldn't tell if I'd actually heard him correctly.

"Pardon" I said, almost rudely.

"Miss Cally Chase, am I correct in assuming?"

"Yes and of what business is it to you?" I tried to sound mature and older than I was.

"I'm here on Professor Dippet's orders, it seems you haven't replied to 'is letters and term will be startin' soon."

Great, so here was my practical joker.

"Are you the one who sent all those letters?"

"Me? No, I just deliver em' for the Professor see." He replied gruffly.

"Is this your idea of a joke?"

"No miss, I assure you its all true, you're a witch, believe it or not, though you don't know it."

He got that part right.

"Prove it then!" My childish curiosity seeping through.

"Alrighty then."

And suddenly, he got this flowery umbrella out of his jacket and pointed it at the ground.

"Accio, stone"

And then as if by magic, a stone shot from the ground and into his awaiting palm.

"Good trick, but that's not going to make me believe you."

"Alrighty lets see then, err, accio shopping list."

My shopping list shot from my hand into his.

"Bread and milk huh."

"Ok, now that's strange, ok, I sort of believe you," I stuttered, my voice breaking, "say I am really a witch, wouldn't I need a broomstick and a cat, oh and a wand to be one?"

"All that will come later, but for now, you've gotta go tell your Dad."

Great. That would be the easy part.

I opened the door to hear my father singing away merrily, he was drunk as always.  
I walked into the living room followed by the tall man, Rubeus Hagrid he'd said his name was. I opened my mouth to speak and my father suddenly turned the television off.

"Who's that man, and what's he doing in my house!"

"I'll explain everything, but first, I've got a place at a really good school, this ma- Hagrid, he's the caretaker, that's what all those letters where about."

"Why'd you rip em up then?"

"I told you, I thought someone was playing a joke on me."

"They probably still are, you're so gullible and stupid."

"Well they aren't a joke, and it's a really good school."

"How the hell could you get into a good school, your stupid and pathetic and not worth anyone's time."

"Well apparently I am, it's a very special school and Hagrid is going to take me to get my uniform and books and other bits."

"Special? More like stupid to let you enrol, and what about this bloke, taking you to get your uniform, he's probably some pervert that lives in a box down an alley and you've fell for it like the idiot you are!"

"Now Mr Chase, there'll be no need fer that, your daughter has shown a special talent, which is held in high regard at our school and she has been asked to join as a first year student." Hagrid said calmly.

"And what school is this, the school for retards and 'special' children?"

"No, it is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and your daughter is a witch."

"Pahahahaha, what a load of rubbish, oh, whatever Mr Hagrid, take the stupid girl. She'll be no more use to you than she was too me, just be sure to keep a belt on you so you can thrash her if she gets out of line, do they still do hangings where you're from?"

"Good day to you Mr Chase."

"Goodbye Father."

"See you in the cemetery girly."

And with that, Hagrid and I walked out the door and I wondered what was store for me.

Going to Hogwarts, that's how I met Tom Riddle. Who would later be known as Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark wizard of all time and my one true love.


	3. Chapter 3

The Real Dark Lord  
Chapter Three

As I wondered down the halls of Hogwarts, I wondered what I had done to deserve this place. It was heavenly and I was finally good at something! It was great and I was in the best house by far, Slytherin.

Suddenly footsteps broke my train of thoughts.

"Oh hey Tom." I called as I saw him walk past.

"Can't talk." And with that he walked off with a sour look on his face.

Tom Riddle, now there was a real wizard, amazingly talented and a favourite among the teachers, also gorgeous and a bit dark. He had come from a bad background, or at least that's what I'd heard the other houses whisper in the corridors as he'd walked past. He didn't have any friends though, he just blocked everyone out. I tried and tried to talk to him but he would just say a few words and excuse himself. Who was I kidding, he'd never be interested in me.

I was wrong.

A few years on and I was a yet again walking down the corridors of Hogwarts, but now in my last year.  
Hushed whispers followed me down the corridors. I knew why, because I was one of Tom Riddles 'followers'.  
Everyone was afraid of him because he practiced dark magic, but he had the right idea, we shouldn't be forced to hide. I was the only one who truly understood him, the only one he confided in. By day I was just another of his little group, but by night, we would meet in the room of requirement and practise dark magic or explore the corridors, finding secret entrances and pathways. Other nights we would just sit and talk, or I would lay my head upon him and we would sit in silence, content to be with each other.  
He told me I was the only one he could trust. He'd told me everything, from his life as a child up until now and his plans for the future. I loved him so much that I was with him all the way.

We were both alike and had a lot in common; we both had troubled childhoods and asphyxiation with Dark Magic. We liked to be mostly left alone; we both felt that Hogwarts was our first true home where we belonged. We also both ended up murdering our fathers.

Then came his downfall after years of being his most treasured follower, he was gone, destroyed by a baby. We didn't know what to do, we took to hiding, keeping our identities a secret and living a normal life. All the while waiting for him to comeback, he couldn't be gone, he told me he would never leave me.

Many years later whispers appeared, rumours that the dark lord had returned to kill the boy who lived, but that he was thwarted once again.

More rumours came about that the dark lord, my one and only true master, was regaining power and soon would be ready to try again.

Then one day the dark mark burned black against my skin and I knew, I knew it was time to rejoin my love once more.

He had changed over the years, going from the handsome stranger I knew nothing about to the shrivelled yet powerful Lord Voldemort. But he was still there, the Tom I knew and loved buried deep and hidden from the world. The one I would do anything for.


	4. Chapter 4

The Real Dark Lord  
Chapter 4

As we all congregated in the graveyard I was afraid that my heartbeats would echo out across the still night, there, on the grave of Tom's father was Harry Potter. He was the boy who always seemed to live, the boy who almost killed Tom I wanted to scream, scream the killing curse as I point my wand straight at his heart and hear his dying gasp. Instead I waited, silently as the others appeared all around me, many where scared, I could see the tall frame of Lucius Malfoy standing opposite me fidgeting, shifting his weight from foot to foot. You could almost see his worried face behind his mask, next to the grave that Potter was crushed too was the body of a young boy, he must have come with Potter.

"Pity, what a handsome boy." Came a voice.

I looked for the source of the voice and my gaze fell upon him as he nudged the body with his foot. There he was in all his glory, his skin now pale white, almost like a skeleton. Tom curled his skeletal fingers around his wand as Pettigrew handed it to him. He raised his face to the stars and opened his eyes. They flashed red in the night as he let us see his face, it was as if he had been transformed, his nose was now slits upon his face. He stroked his snake like features; it was still him, no matter how different he looked.

He came and stood at the edge of our circle and let his eyes sweep our masked faces. For a brief second his eyes rested on mine and they were full of pain, but no one noticed. Then he continued to rip the masks from our faces and turned them into air, one by one we dropped to the ground, some cried out as the force shook us through.

"Not one of you tried to find me!" He accused.

I recoiled in fear at his anger and could feel the pain in his voice, as though it was completely directed at me. It was true we had hidden waiting for a sign, resigned to our dreary lives, or we were locked in Azkaban. I tried to make an excuse for myself but he was right, we had failed him, all but one pitiful little man.  
As his anger subsided all faces turned to Harry Potter, the boy who soon would not live.

He released Harry from the graves grasp and they started to duel, as Potter ran behind the gravestone Tom jeered at him, screaming at him to come out and face him.

"I want to see your face as you die, I want to see the light fade from your eyes." He screamed hysterically.

Amazingly, Potter withdrew from his hiding place and came out and faced Tom. They both threw spells at each other, Tom screaming Avada Kedavra as the boy screamed Expelliarmus, it seemed too easy. Tom would have him dead on the ground in seconds, but then something happened. A great light shone between the two wands and a cord stretched between them with an orb of light in the middle, on Tom's side the light shone green, on the boy's red. Tom pushed the orb towards the boy, his hand shaking with the force as the boy pushed back, a dome stretched over them as we ran forwards to help but Tom screamed at us.

"Stay Back! This is our fight!"

As the orb grew brighter, they were lifted into the air.

Tom was losing; his face was unrecognisable as he pushed with all his might to get it on the boy's side. But all his efforts were met by Harry and try as he might the boy slowly wore away at his defence. They were back on the ground and something appeared out of Tom's wand. _Shapes? No, ghosts?_ One by one figures appeared out of his wand, I recognised them, there was the boy's parents and others Tom had killed. I couldn't believe this, what sort of magic had they unlocked in this battle.

Suddenly the ghostly figures shrouded Tom and the boy pulled away, he broke the cord and ran for it. By the time we tried to reach him he had grabbed the portkey and the body, and was gone.

Tom screamed a piercing howl that echoed through the night and seemed to shake the graves themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

The Real Dark Lord  
Chapter 5

A few days on and many of the death eaters had returned to their lives as to not arouse suspicion. No one believed that our Lord was back and that was just the way he wanted it, he now had time to review his previously overlooked failures. I stayed with him night after night and we talked about what happened, he was angrier than he used to be. He had changed, but I could still see that he was there and tried to overlook the changes. I still loved him after all this time and I always would, even when we would spend the night in the cold in different places like woods and forests.

Sometimes he would go in the middle of the night and return in the morning, never saying where he was going. I could see he had lost faith in me and I couldn't blame him, though we were slowly getting closer.

Sometimes we would stay in Gaunt's shack or a Death Eaters home, or mine. Some nights we wouldn't talk, some nights it seemed like he was in his own world and sometimes we would talk day and night whilst watching the sun come up.  
A lot had happened to him since I last saw him and I now fully understood the need for his anger and why he would wake up during the night, after screaming or thrashing about.

People say he isn't human but as he was when he was with me, he seemed like himself again, the boy I had met all those years ago at Hogwarts.

He didn't smile much anymore, sometimes he would just sit with Nagini curled around his shoulders deep in thought and the rare times that he did smile it was a mere flicker or his eyes would light up, then he would go back to be emotionless. Some days I didn't know what to say so I lay my head on his shoulder and waited for him to speak, some times it would take hours but still I waited loyally by his side.

Some days he would hold me in his arms tight and press my hand against his chest where I could feel his heart, though blackened and damaged from the life he chose, it was still beating. On one of those days I pushed my fingers through his robe and onto his icy chest, I could feel his heartbeat stutter.

"I have not been this close to someone in a very long time."

"But remember, that person was me," I replied "I love you Tom Riddle."

I looked into his eyes as I said the words and he looked back, he went to turn his head away but instead he sighed.

"And I you, my dear."

His heartbeat stuttered more as I slowly leaned my face towards his and he pressed his lips to mine.

As the sun rose I almost refused to open my eyes, had last night really happened?

Yes was the answer, as I felt the smooth lines of his chest under my hand. I traced the delicate curves of his body where I could feel every bone, but yet, he was still so strong. I felt his long fingers caress my back and I moved closer so I could rest my head upon his chest.

"Did you sleep well, my lord?"

"Better than I have done in a long time, dearest one."

And for the first time in many years I saw him smile properly. As he stared at the ceiling; he let out a long sigh and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Why are you still with me?" He mused, his skeletal hands twisting round strands of my hair.

"Because I love you." I replied, staring at his snake like face.

"But after all I've put you through; you could have chosen a better path, away from the death that I bring.

"I could never leave; my place is with you, no matter what happens."

"You could be killed you know."

"Not with the most powerful wizard in the world to protect me, when we are together what's there to be scared of?"

"Losing you."

He fell silent and stared at the ceiling; I turned my head and looked out of the window. I could not help but think what life would be like had we taken different paths and they all seemed worthless to me unless I was with him, no matter what came our way.

I didn't know what to say to him but then his fingers found their way to mine and his spiderlike hand entwined in mine whilst the other continued to run through my hair, curling it around his fingertips.

"You don't mind that my body and face are tainted and that I am but a shadow of my former self."

It was not a question, but I still replied.

"To me you are still beautiful, you are still the man I fell in love with no matter how your appearance changes."

He half smiled to himself as leant over to me and kissed my cheek.

"And you are still as beautiful as the day we met." He whispered into my ear.  
It was hard to think that I was lying next to the most powerful and feared dark wizard the world had ever seen and that even to say his name was frightening, I could never be frightened of him.

I opened my eyes and looked into his and closed them again as he pulled me closer and kissed me once more. 

I opened the door to the second largest bedroom of the Malfoy's mansion with one hand, holding up the tray of breakfast with my other as Tom straightened up and smiled.

"I see you have brought delicacies."

"Only the best for you my love."

He sat back down in the bed with just the duvet covering his naked body and delicately lifted the fork to his mouth.

"I have not tasted food this good in maybe 15 years," he said, "I assume you have seen everyone downstairs?"

"Of course, they asked after you."

"And what did they say to you, I am sure that this time it did not go unnoticed every time you disappeared and came in and out of my room."

"No it did not, I think most have already guessed, Narcissa asked me whilst I was in the kitchen."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her that I was seeing you and had been for a very long time."

"I expect she was a little hurt that you had not told her sooner." He smirked, but I ignored him.

"Yes, I apologised. I love her very much but when you were rising to power, I felt it best if we kept our love a secret."

"Hah, right you where. Sadly, it would be seen as weakness and I cannot show weakness in front of my enemies," he almost spat the last part, "I trust you have asked them not to mention it to anyone outside."

"Of course my lord, has anyone been up to see you whilst I was away?"

"No, but Narcissa came to see me whilst you where asleep, she was with Lucius and they looked quite shocked."

He almost grinned at his words and I smiled at him.

"No one was quite expecting the almighty and powerful Dark Lord to be curled up in bed with a pretty woman."

"Hmm, pretty is an understatement, now, let's get back to that magnificent feast you have brought."


	6. Chapter 6

The Real Dark Lord  
Chapter 6

I was sitting in the living room of the Malfoy's and it seemed that everywhere I turned, all eyes followed. It was getting quite uncomfortable actually.

I turned round to Lucius and he hurriedly flicked his long hair over his eyes.

"Does anyone want to ask me anything or are we just going to sit here staring at me?"

Everyone fidgeted, some coughed but no one answered. Then Draco looked up.  
"How long have you been seeing him?"

"Good question, a long time on and off, it started in the last couple of years at Hogwarts actually..."

"Wow, all that time and we never knew." I heard Narcissa say, more to herself than to me, she turned away from my gaze.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you Narcissa, truly, but he was trying to rise to power and to show any signs of weakness, even love, could have been his downfall. It was hell keeping it a secret from you."

She sighed.

"You know, I would have told you. No one else but you, if it were me."

"You cannot believe how hard it was, he was under so much pressure. I couldn't say anything, please forgive me."

"I can almost understand that, but then why not afterwards? You've had so many years, so many chances."

"I was going to tell you but then he was almost destroyed and I didn't know what to think or do. I couldn't even bear to think his name, let alone what we had together."

Narcissa went quiet, and thought it over for a moment.

"Cally," she paused, "you're my best friend, I'm upset that you never told me but then I guess I should have realised from they way you were with him. At least I know now and you've opened up." Her lips formed a hard line but her eyes had softened.

"Thank you Cissy."

The Malfoy's garden was amazing, I'd been there before but I'd never quite managed to see all of it. I managed to get Tom to take a walk with me around the gardens, followed closely by Nagini. We had been inside for way too long.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, very." He replied, but he was looking at me.

I blushed.

"You look very pretty when you blush."

I blushed harder.

"Hmm, amazing." He said to himself and stroked my red cheek.

We strolled side by side down the grassy paths and around the intricate curves of the Malfoy's gardens, finding different and rare plants round every bend.

"You know, we'll end up getting completely lost in here."

"That's not such a bad thing, I'm sure we can find something to do whilst we wait to be rescued." He smiled cheekily as his eyes shone. It was like we were back at Hogwarts, sneaking around and having fun. Doing things we shouldn't have been doing in the middle of the night.

As we turned yet another corner we came to a little archway surrounded by a wall of hedges, as we passed under the gateway we can into a small garden not unlike a den. It had a fountain in the middle, benches under flowered arches around it and a small hut in each corner.

"Well like I said, we're lost, why not kill some time." I smiled cheekily at him.  
He turned to Nagini and uttered something in parseltongue and she slithered away.

He scooped me up in his strong arms and pulled me tight to his chest, he smiled and his snake like features lit up in the dim light shining through the canopy of plants. He walked over to the small hut and placed me on the ground before he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me roughly.

"Just like old times." He laughed in between kisses as he pulled off my robes.  
I pushed myself against him whilst I pulled off his cloak, as the light through the leaves started to fade.

He pulled his wand out whilst still kissing me and sent small balls of light up into the canopy making it glow dimly as they floated above the hut and pretty soon I could barely make out his face, though he almost glowed palely in the eerie light. His eyes shone red as they showed his excitement, I could feel his blackened heart racing and beating against my own. He closed his eyes and I closed mine.

"They've been gone a long time." Lucius trailed off as his wife shot him a dirty look.

"We all know what they're doing." Spat Draco as he sat on the plush armchair next to his father.

"Draco!" Hushed his mother, "Lucius, don't laugh!"

Lucius looked up at Narcissa and gave her an innocent smile.

"I wasn't laughing, what gave you that idea my wonderful wife? I was just thinking maybe they have the right idea."

Draco shot his father a disgusted look.

"Your sick father, real sick you know that."

"Don't be so childish Draco, it'll happen to you one day son."

"Oh my god!"

And with that, he marched out of the room.

"Disgusting parents traumatising their only child." Mumbled Draco in a huff.

He walked out into the garden, and wondered what to do, as he looked out over the dark shapes of trees and various outlines of plants and shrubs he could see a faint glow coming from the Den.

"So that's where they are." He mused.

It was strange, Lord Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard in the world, the most powerful sorcerer ever to have lived. Here he was snuggling up to one of his death eaters in a little den in _his_ garden, Cal was right, it does show weakness.

What did she even see in him? He looked like a flattened upright reptile to him. He couldn't understand it; he was supposed to be feared, incapable of love or friendship. He knew that the Dark Lord had no feelings for any of his other followers; he didn't care whether they lived or died. He would happily put them out on their own if he felt like it and yet he's going all mushy over a stupid woman.

Maybe everyone needed to rethink they're view of the 'dangerously terrifying' Lord Voldemort and get on with their lives, all someone would have to do was grab Cal on her own and threaten her, and he be on his knees.

No. He was wrong, he could not think this of him, he was and still is the most powerful wizard alive, more powerful even than that of Dumbledore. But yet Dumbledore had always said the Dark Lord's biggest downfall was his arrogance, failure to express emotions and love.

But here he is 'deeply' in love with Cally. He must be missing something, some tiny minor detail which showed the Dark Lord has not lost it all over a pretty girl. He must clear his head of such thoughts, if he read his mind now he would be in deep trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

The Real Dark Lord  
Chapter 7

A year later and the incident at the graveyard was all but forgotten, slowly Tom was concocting a plan to try and kill the boy who lived.

He had heard tell that Dumbledore had re-instated the Order of the Phoenix, told so by his 'faithful spy' Severus Snape. Much as he trusted him, I couldn't see where his loyalties lay.

Also there was now a prophecy which involved Tom and the boy, Harry Potter. He was desperate for it, he kept thinking of ways to get it without raising suspicion. He tried having Draco use the imperius curse on a member of the Order but was unable to get it, they tried again with an Unspeakable and failed yet again.

So in his last attempt he opened Harry Potter's mind, something he had only just found out that he could do. He had not realised that for a long time Harry Potter could see into his mind and Tom could see into his. So he sent him an image of his godfather in the Department of Mysteries being tortured by Tom, it worked.

As we all appeared in the Department of Mysteries one by one, in the dim light you could see the horror on the boys faces as they realised it was a trap and the young girls all screamed as we appeared.

I was rudely elbowed by Bellatrix, who had just broken out of Azkaban and was none too pleased to find that I was with Tom. She had always made her love (Some say obsession, I think they are right) known to him, but he couldn't care less.

"Hand over the Prophecy and no-one gets hurt." Sneered Lucius as he took off his mask.

Suddenly they all stood together and started firing curses, I jumped out of the way as one shot past my face, Then we were chasing them, Lucius was sailing after them.

In a ditch attempt to lose us they broke the orbs that held all the prophecies and they came shattering down off the shelves, a million ghostly figures arising from the shards.

We managed to surround them but they just got through a door, we ran through different rooms until we followed them and fell into a strange circular room. As all of the boy's followers landed in a heap we managed to grab them and leave Potter standing on his own.

Lucius walked up to Potter and tried to stand tall, look confident.

"Did you actually believe, or are you truly naive enough to think that children stood a chance against us? I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now...or watch your friends die."

As Potter was considering handing the prophecy over a voice made us look up from our captives.

"Get away from my Godson"

Suddenly Sirius Black appeared and punched Malfoy in the face.

"It's the Order." Screamed a death eater beside me, I didn't have time to check who.

As another battle ensued I tried to stun and fight my way closer to Potter; we couldn't let him escape again, not after we had got so far.

I sent the cruciatus curse at anyone I could see, being careful to avoid any of my Lord's followers, but before I could get close enough to Potter Bellatrix shot a curse at his godfather and hit him in the chest. I looked up to see Dumbledore had arrived as well and had got many of the death eaters captive, I ran out of the room just as I saw Black fall through a veil and disappear, then I heard Bellatrix behind me.

She pushed past me and I ran through only to watch her be bowled over by a cruciatus curse shot by Potter. She shrieked with laughter at his pitiful attempt and then rolled over and pressed her arm to the Dark Mark. As Bella attempted to curse Potter I heard him, and he appeared in the atrium.

Lord Voldemort was here.

I hung back tense, waiting to be grabbed by a member of the Order. Tom saw me and went onto distract Potter and Dumbledore until I could move over and hide then the Duel began again. Tom attempted to hit Potter with a Killing curse but was prevented, more curses were shot, shattering the golden fountain behind Potter.

As they used the statues of the fountain as shields, Dumbledore enchanted them to go and fetch ministry officials and immobilize Bellatrix.

I tried to shatter them whilst they were distracted, but I missed one. As the duel heated, Tom possessed Potter in a last bid to hope Dumbledore would kill him to kill Tom, but Potter was able to force him back out. Bellatrix slipped into one of the fireplaces and I ran to his side just as the Ministry turned up and we disapperated back to the Malfoy's.


	8. Chapter 8

The Real Dark Lord  
Chapter 8

"Stupid Potter, stupid Order, if it weren't for them those stupid kids would all be dead by now! Our Lord would finally have Potter!" Shrieked Bellatrix downstairs as I lay in bed wondering when Tom would come back.

"Now Our Lord has disappeared and that stupid bitch is upstairs sulking! We should just storm the school, take it by force and kill that stupid Dumbledore while were at it!" She seethed.

I laughed half heartedly at her, seems she still hates me after helping her out last week in the battle. I buried my head in the pillow and tried to block out her whiny voice.

"Bella, shush, Draco is sleeping." Narcissa said quietly.

"Oh, to hell with him and Cally. I've had it up to here with the failures, if I wasn't in Azkaban, serving time for my master, unlike SOMEONE who just forgot about him," (Naturally directed at me), "we'd of had Potter by now, I wouldn't put up with the rest of their failures, especially your husband Cissy. How many times has he failed now? More than I can count I'm sure."

"Bellatrix Lestrange! Don't you dare take your failure out on my husband! You failed along with the rest of them and you need to stop sucking up to the Dark Lord and take responsibility!" Screamed Narcissa

I could hear faint uttering's and stuttered words coming from Bellatrix, it was nice to hear her put in her place after a whole week of the same shrieking voice.

The Second Wizarding War had begun, with Tom's existence finally out in the open.

We need no longer hide and we wreaked terror and havoc upon both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world.

Finally, we could breathe again. With Tom by my side I felt we were finally drawing this to a close, the world was in panic, just how we liked it.

He had been able to get the giants and Dementors on our side whilst Draco was made a Death Eater and ordered to kill Dumbledore as punishment for Lucius's failure.

"Everything is working perfectly my love." Tom lay next to me, his hand in mine.  
He pulled me onto his chest; it was pale in the moonlight that shone through the open window.

"Soon, I will have the boy and we can take this world together, we can make it our own."

I liked the way he made it sound, Us. Together. Ruling the world. Wizards and Muggles falling at our feet.

"It will be amazing, we shall take this world by force and rule it. With the boy gone and Albus Dumbledore too, I shall win the Elder Wand and be unbeatable."

"We shall be unbeatable." He added.

"As long as we're together, we shall win." I sighed.

"I shall have this world, but for now, I think I shall have you instead." He laughed as he slid on top of me and kissed my neck.

"I find it amusing that Potter said he feels sorry for me as I will 'never know' love, but I have it right here." His smile grew wider as he flicked his wand and drew the curtains across the moonlight.

As Tom had said, soon enough everything was working perfectly. Dumbledore was killed, not by Draco though, but Severus Snape. Draco could not bear to do it, he was never strong enough and Tom knew that.

He had taken over Malfoy Manor as his Headquarters and used their basement to hold prisoners, which was now occupied by Ollivander. The old wand maker was being very uncooperative, even after double cruciatus curses from Tom and I. But he did tell him about the twin cores that happened in the graveyard and that he should use a new wand, much to Lucius's dismay he took his.

Whilst talking to all his followers, he talked about the twin cores and what he was going to do.

"I have been careless and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best-laid plans, but I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before, I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be."

That night we stood together in the moonlight, we talked about the future and what was in store.

"It is going well." I started to say but he held his skeletal fingers to my lips and looked into my eyes.

"Yes it is, but I am worried."

"How so my Lord."

"I am worried for your safety, my love."

"My Lord…Tom," I looked deep into his eyes, "You are not going to ask me to stay here and wait for you are you?"

He dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I cannot possibly bear to be without you, what if something was to happen to you, then what would I do?"

"If something did happen to me, at least you would be safe."

"But for how long, if you are defeated, we shall be next, and they will not rest until we are dead or in Azkaban."

He sighed.

"You are right, but I can't help but worry about you my dearest."

"I worry for you too but I could not bear to be apart from you, especially now as the final battle draws nearer. If we do not catch Potter we will have to draw him to us and I want to be there when you have him by the throat. I want to watch you utter the final words to end his pitiful existence, you have already turned most of the world against him. With my help we will win and I aim to see this through to the end, by your side." I gazed at his face, though dropped to the floor; I could still see the worry and pain etched upon it.

He looked up and into my eyes, for a moment I thought I saw the smallest flicker of moisture in his eyes, but then it was gone.

"I love you, Cally Chase." He whispered.

"And I you, my dear."

My thoughts travelled back to that first night, alone in Malfoy Manor. He curled his spider-like hand around mine as he drew my body to his and kissed me. After a while, we wandered back to the mansion hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

The Real Dark Lord  
Chapter 9

Life was good as I lay next to Tom, I smiled to myself. Everything was as it should be. Soon, we would have Potter and if he didn't come to us, we would draw him out and go to him.

I glanced over at Tom; he had his eyes closed and his arms up behind his head, his pale chest showing and the duvet just covering his waist. He looked so beautiful, the Dark Lord, ruler of the new world lying next to me, dreaming.

He looked so beautiful, a pale snake like god. That was what he was to me, my god, my king.

"You have been watching me for some time now."

Tom's eyes stayed closed but a dark smile played over his lips.

"I was just admiring how beautiful you are my Lord."

"Hmm, beautiful, me, you have some strange ideas my love."

He smiled again.

Every time he smiled, my heart fluttered and Tom would smile again, almost as if he could hear it.

He took my hand in his and placed his other hand over my heart.

I drew closer to him, resting my head on his icy chest.

He smiled as my heart fluttered again and took his hand from my chest, then he placed it upon my other hand that was slowly stroking his chest. He took his other arm and held me with it whilst his other hand stroked mine, his long fingers caressing my hand whilst he rubbed his thumb over my palm.

He had his eyes open now, but he did not speak. We lay like that in silence as he curled his hand around my back and pulled me close. We stayed as we were all night until I slipped into a blissful sleep as Tom whispered words into my ear in parseltongue, I did not know what he was saying, but it was strangely soothing to hear.

I awoke to find myself alone; I sat up and looked around. I felt the spot where Tom had lay and it was cold. What was happening? As I glanced over at my bedside table, there next to my wand was a note addressed to me in his elegant handwriting

_**Dearest**____**Cally**_

I___**regret**____**to**____**tell**____**you**____**that**____**I**____**must**____**go**____**away**____**for**____**a**____**while,**____**Potter**____**may**____**have**____**found**____**out**____**about**____**the**____**Horcruxes.**____**I**____**must**____**find**____**out**____**if**____**they**____**are**____**safe,**____**I**____**have**____**taken**____**Nagini,**____**please**____**do**____**not**____**tell**____**the**____**others,**____**I**____**shall**____**return**____**to**____**you**____**soon**_

All___**my**____**Love  
T**____**M**____**R**_

I read the message again and again until it sunk in, he was gone, he said he'd be back soon but what if something happened.

I managed to calm myself down and get dressed.

As I looked into the bathroom mirror whilst washing I longed nothing more than too see his arms snake around me and him press his icy cheek to mine.

I walked down stairs and braced myself for any coming questions, I tried to keep myself looking emotionless but my face betrayed me as I walked through the living room door and my eyes met Narcissa's.

"Oh Cally."

"He's gone, isn't he!" Sneered Bellatrix. "Where is he?"

She stared at me as though it was my fault that he was gone.

"I- I- I don't know."

"Oh come now you must know! Dear Tom tells you everything!" Exploded Bellatrix. "He even lets you use his name! That must mean he lets you into his world, you know I'm sure!"

"N-no," I stuttered, my voice breaking. I reined back the grief and spoke, "he did not tell me where or why, only that I was not to worry and that he would be back soon."

Bellatrix fell silent; I could see her measuring up the possibility that I was telling the truth.

"I think you know more than you are letting on, if you weren't his favourite I would force it out of you, but for now it seems we must wait."

She stared at me as I walked over to the window and rested my arms on the ledge, wishing nothing more than to have him standing beside me.

Narcissa spoke.

"Don't worry Cally he has proven himself many a time, he is the most feared and powerful dark wizard in this world. He will be back soon if he said so too you."

Narcissa was finding it difficult to comfort her after everything Voldemort had put her through. Ripping apart her family, toying with her son, never caring about them at all, even though they had given up their home and sworn their lives to him. He still treated them as nothing more than expendable. Then Cal came back and now he was too afraid to let her out of his sight, yet he takes off on her and puts her in danger by just being with her.

She would never understand him, a creature that did not understand love that had fallen so deeply for another, all she knew was that she hated the sight of him but still had to serve him.

"Poor poor Cally, is the Dark Lord's plaything upset?" Came Bellatrix's voice from behind me.

"Oh shut up Bella, I've heard enough of your whiny voice to last a life time."

"Ooh did I touch a nerve, poor little doll, poor little Lord Voldemort's toy!"

"Bellatrix! That's enough!" Screamed Narcissa. "I've had enough! We let you stay here, we feed you and how do you repay us? Picking fights with your friends and sulking over a man that you will never have!"

Poor Cissy, she looked wild. She'd lost her husband, Tom was using her son and now Bella was picking fights with her best friend.

Bellatrix looked shocked and for the second time she was speechless in front of Narcissa, she stuttered and swallowed and stood wide eyed looking gormless.

Without another word, Cissy marched from the room.

I turned back to the window and stared out of it, I heard Bella huff and walk out of the room but I did not turn around. I continued to watch the albino peacocks strut around in the dim cloudy light.


	10. Chapter 10

The Real Dark Lord  
Chapter 10

I jolted upright breathing heavily, I looked to my left then remembered he wasn't there. I tried to remember what had woke me but I couldn't recall, I let my eyes drift over to my left again and sorrow filled my aching heart. He had been gone over two months, it was getting harder to get out of bed everyday.

I could suddenly feel a breeze through my hair; I didn't remember opening the window. As I looked up, I saw a dark figure in the shadows by the window and it moved towards me.

"I have returned my love."

He was thinner and gaunter, but it was still him, my love had returned.

"Tom…"

"My dear, I have missed you on my travels."

He straightened up and closed the window, then dropped his cloak to the floor and climbed on top of me; he pressed his lips to my neck.

"My Lord." I sighed.

"My love." He breathed.

He slowly kissed his way down my neck and chest and returned to my neck once more, moving his way up to my lips. He bit down gently on my bottom lip and I uttered a soft moan. He then slowly moved down my body kissing me gently, he returned to my lips and clasped his body to mine.

The next few days were very interesting, Tom told me all about his travels as we walked the gardens with Nagini and told of his despair as he realised that Potter had got to some of his Horcruxes already.

Tom was once again away; he had gone to check upon his horcruxes yet again and we were all waiting in the living room.

We had been sent a message from the snatchers, followers of our Lord who went around looking for rebels.

A taboo had been put upon Lord Voldemort's name, anyone who spoke it gave away their position to the snatchers and they would catch them off guard. They were bringing in three teenagers, possibly part of Potter's following.

Narcissa got up and opened the door to Fenrir Greyback, a vile werewolf who had an unmasked taste for children. Vile as he was, he worked well, placing himself extremely close anyone who wronged Tom and then he would phase and kill them. I admit his methods were disgusting and messy, but he got the job done.

He marched in with an evil grin on his face. He was drooling slightly, his yellow teeth glinting, as he tried to keep his tongue in his mouth. He dragged behind him three teenagers, a young girl, a boy and another boy who's face was dreadfully swollen. His glasses were crammed to his face and he looked as though he had suffered a serious allergic reaction.

"We've got him!" Shouted Greyback joyfully. "We've got Potter!"

The others spoke as he trailed off.

"Maybe he'll let me keep the girl."

He eyed her hungrily.

"No, they are for the Dark Lord." Spat Bella, she like I, found Greyback disgusting.

I stood up.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

Bellatrix stood up.

"Draco, you know him well enough, check him."

Draco stood up and wearily edged over to where the swollen boy sat tied to the other two.

"Well, is it him?" Bellatrix asked.

"I don't know." He replied nervously.

Bellatrix looked from each of the teenager's faces.

"Wait, the girl, it's that Granger girl, it must be him!" She shouted.

Greyback just stood there and worried about his money.

"You'll get your money Fenrir." Shouted Bella as she eagerly pressed her finger upon the dark mark.

"No!" Some one screamed, "we don't know if it is him." But it was too late.


End file.
